universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Intro Dialogues (Super Smash Crash. DxJ)
Intro Dialogues '- They are special Dialogues, that only happen in 1 versus 1 fight. Dialogues are spoken before fight by fighting characters, mostly in three sentences. They can be turned off in ''Options Menu. This idea was inspired by Mortal Kombat X Bo Rai' Cho Orange Ninja Studios' Side: Vs. Asterix & Obelix (Asterix): *'Bo Rai' Cho: '(He walks slowly and reaches his flask) I see that you also use supporting drink. (Starts to drink his sake) *'Asterix: '(Drinks some Magic Potion, then he jumps high, his body emites lightinings and lands, wiping his face) Yup. Mine at least don't have a nasty "side effects". *'''Bo Rai' Cho: (Stops drinking and wipe his face) A real master can overcome this inconvenience. Vs. Asterix & Obelix (Obelix): * Bo Rai' Cho: '(He walks slowly and reaches his flask) If you want, I can start to teaching you. (Starts to drink his sake) * '''Obelix: '(Puts his menhir aside, then he pats Dogmatix) Why do you want to teaching me? * '''Bo Rai' Cho: (Stops drinking and wipe his face) Because sometimes strenght alone can not win... Vs. Batman: * Bo Rai' Cho: '(He walks slowly and reaches his flask) Thomas Wayne. (Starts to drink his sake) * '''Batman: '(Lands on ground, then pulls out his pistols) How did you know who I am? * '''Bo Rai' Cho: (Stops drinking and wipe his face) Hym... Simple mask can not full me. --- * Bo Rai' Cho: '(He walks slowly and reaches his flask) Thanks for coming, Batman. (Starts to drink his sake) * '''Batman: '(Lands on ground, then pulls out his pistols) You know why I'm here, Bo. * '''Bo Rai' Cho: (Stops drinking and wipe his face) I know... But first you have me to bear for this information. Vs. Big Boss Man: * Bo Rai' Cho: '''(He walks slowly and reaches his flask) You're going arrest me, officer Boss Man? (Starts to drink his sake) * '''Big Boss Man: (Spins his nightstick in a hand and then point at Bo Rai' Cho) No, I'm gonna beat you right now, punk. * Bo Rai' Cho: (Stops drinking and wipe his face) I welcome you to try. --- * Bo Rai' Cho: '''(He walks slowly and reaches his flask) You don't mind...? (Starts to drink his sake) * '''Big Boss Man: (Spins his nightstick in a hand and then point at Bo Rai' Cho) Go ahead, make my work easier. * Bo Rai' Cho: (Stops drinking and wipe his face) I will try to hold back. Vs. Black Jack: * Bo Rai' Cho: '(He walks slowly and reaches his flask) I can help your group of heroes. (Starts to drink his sake) * '''Black Jack: '(First, the harpoon hits ground, then Black Jack slides down to ground) Sorry mate, but you will give us instantly. You smell worst than pubs after football game. * '''Bo Rai' Cho: (Stops drinking and wipe his face) So maybe my skills will convice you. --- * Bo Rai' Cho: '(He walks slowly and reaches his flask) Black Jack, we must talk. (Starts to drink his sake) * '''Black Jack: '(First, the harpoon hits ground, then Black Jack slides down to ground) And what I don't have time for chatting, Bo? * '''Bo Rai' Cho: (Stops drinking and wipe his face) I will find some. Vs. Blitzkrieg: * Bo Rai' Cho: '(He walks slowly and reaches his flask) Your mind aren't that powerful, Charles. (Starts to drink his sake) * '''Blitzkrieg: '(Slowly comes out of purple portal) Its Blitzkrieg, betrunkener Narr. And you will see Power of Blitzkrieg mind! * '''Bo Rai' Cho: (Stops drinking and wipe his face) I will judge of that power. --- * Bo Rai' Cho: '(He walks slowly and reaches his flask) You're just pawn, Charles. (Starts to drink his sake) * '''Blitzkrieg: '(Slowly comes out of purple portal) For that insult, I will turn your mind into mine Spielzeug! * '''Bo Rai' Cho: (Stops drinking and wipe his face) Sometimes truth can be painful. Vs. Bo Rai' Cho (Mirror Match): * Bo Rai' Cho: '(He walks slowly and reaches his flask) Is something wrong? (Starts to drink his sake) * '''Bo Rai' Cho: '(Takes a quick sip and assumes his fighting stance) I'm seeing double. * '''Bo Rai' Cho: (Stops drinking and wipe his face) You're drunk! Go back to sleep! --- * Bo Rai' Cho: '(He walks slowly and reaches his flask) What are you doing? (Starts to drink his sake) * '''Bo Rai' Cho: '(Takes a quick sip and assumes his fighting stance) I protect Outworld. * '''Bo Rai' Cho:' (Stops drinking and wipe his face) Hmph! Protect yourself! Vs. Chott@bycz: * Bo Rai' Cho: '(He walks slowly and reaches his flask) You lost contact with reality, Chottabycz. (Starts to drink his sake) * '''Chott@bycz: '(He comes out with his lamp in one armpit, and with CS-like AK-47 in other hand) Why do you conclude that? * '''Bo Rai' Cho: (Stops drinking and wipe his face) Because you think you can defeat me. --- * Bo Rai' Cho: '(He walks slowly and reaches his flask) Did you still grant wishes? (Starts to drink his sake) * '''Chott@bycz: '(He comes out with his lamp in one armpit, and with CS-like AK-47 in other hand) No. Now I'm freely travel through world wide web. * '''Bo Rai' Cho: (Stops drinking and wipe his face) So why are you still carry your prison? Vs. Dudley: Vs. El Diablo: Vs. Erick Rowan: Vs. Fire & Ice (Fire): Vs. Fire & Ice (Ice): Vs. Gumball & Darwin (Gumball): Vs. Gumball & Darwin (Darwin): Vs. Harley Quinn: Vs. Kenshi: Vs. Knuckles: Vs. Marshall Law: Vs. Mat Rabbid: Vs. Nitara: Vs. Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper): Vs. Penguins of Madagascar (Kowalski): Vs. Penguins of Madagascar (Rico): Vs. Penguins of Madagascar (Private): Vs. Robin Hood: Vs. Santino Marella: Vs. Sheeva: Vs. Sigma: Vs. Sodom: Vs. Tahm Kench: Vs. Ted & Snowflake: Vs. Tombstone: Vs. Ziggs: Joshua's Side: Vs. Adventure Foxy: Vs. Benny: Vs. Cat Noir: Vs. Dennis: Vs. Doink the Clown: Vs. Fiona Fox: Vs. GoGo Tomago: Vs. Gorilla: Vs. Harvey Birdman: Vs. Human Trixie: Vs. Judy Hopps: Vs. Kendall Morgan: Vs. Ladybug: Vs. Metalbeard: Vs. Metalhead: Vs. Movie Batman: Vs. Octavia Melody Vs. Raisini Micheal Jackson: Vs. Rev Runner: Vs. Saitama: Vs. Sandy Cheeks: Vs. Sash Lilac: Vs. Shaggy & Scooby-Doo: Vs. Shima Luan: Vs. Uni-kitty: Vs. Venus de Milo: Vs. Waspinator: Vs. Z-Strap: Category:Super Smash Crash. DxJ Category:Intro Dialogues Category:Special